Les souvenirs
by pfirsichkind
Summary: Langsam ging sie den Weg zum Tempel Koenji hinab. Dort hatte man Keisuke Yamanami begraben. Seit fünf Jahren war sie nicht mehr hier gewesen...


**Les Souvenirs – Erinnerungen  
**

Wir schreiben das Jahr Meji 4. Die Umbruchszeit war noch lange nicht vorbei. Der Seinan-Krieg sollte noch kommen. Und er würde viele Menschen ins Unglück stürzen.  
Und doch war ein wenig Friede in das Land eingezogen. Die Tage waren ruhig.  
Das Luftholen vor dem Sturm...

Obwohl nun schon einige Jahre vergangen waren und immer mehr „fremde Leute" in Kyoto einhergingen, sah man Sarah Foomer mit ihren blonden Haaren immer noch ein wenig seltsam an, wenn sie durch die Stadt lief.

Langsam ging sie den Weg zum Tempel Koenji hinab. Dort hatte man Keisuke Yamanami begraben. Seit fünf Jahren war sie nicht mehr hier gewesen. Und umso überraschter war sie die frischen Blumen und heruntergebrannten Räucherstäbchen vorzufinden.  
Doch dann lächelte sie leicht. Tetsunosuke Ichimura kümmerte sich also immer noch um das Grab. Schon beim letzten Mal war sie ihm begegnet, als er Yamanamis Ruhestätte pflegte. Sarah goss frisches Wasser über den Grabstein, steckte neue Räucherstäbchen in den Boden, zündete sie an und legte die Blumen neben das Grab. Dann faltete sie die Hände. Betete lautlos...  
Suzu Kitamuras Worte hatten sich tief in sie eingebrannt.  
„Du hast einfach kein Glück mit den Männern. Kaum, dass du dich verknallst, werden sie umgebracht. Wie war das mit dem „unreinen Blut"?! Wie unangenehm!!"  
Sie hörte sein kaltes Lachen. Jede Nacht.  
Nie wieder hatte sie es gewagt, sich einem Mann zu nähern, ernsthaftere Gefühle zuzulassen.  
Auch wenn Yamanami und Ryoma Sakamoto ihr sagten, dass das falsch war. Jede Nacht.  
Jede Nacht träumte sie davon, sie hörte die Stimme von Okita, „Yamanami ist tot" und sah wie Kitamura Ryoma die Stirn aufschlitzte. Sie hörte das Lachen von Kitamura und sah nur noch Blut. Überall Blut.  
Wer weiß, was aus ihr werden würde...? Sie lebte in den Tag hinein. Nahm tausende Aufträge, egal von wem, solange er nicht auf der Seite des Shogunats stand. Nie wieder das Bakufu... Außer Tetsu. Gegen ihn hatte sie nichts. Er hatte ihr geholfen und sie getröstet. Er pflegte das Grab von ihrem geliebten Yamanami.  
Das verdammte Shogunat hatte ihr alles genommen. Ihre Familie und den Mann, den sie am meisten geliebt hatte! Und gerade, als sie wieder anfing etwas anderes als Schmerz zu empfinden...!  
Auch Ryoma hatten sie ihr genommen...  
Sarah öffnete die Augen. Vergessen, das wollte sie.

Leise wispernd neigten sich die Bäume über ihr im Wind.  
Ein kalter Lufthauch strich ihr über das Gesicht und sie zog ihre Jacke enger zusammen. Der Herbst kam.  
Ein Blatt fiel den Baum herunter, ebenso wie die Träne, die langsam ihre Wange hinablief.  
Vergessen... Alles vergessen...

_Immer wenn ich dich besuch, fühl ich mich grenzenlos.__  
__Alles andere ist von hier aus so weit weg. __  
__Ich mag die Ruhe hier zwischen all den Bäumen,__  
__als ob es den Frieden auf Erden wirklich gibt. __  
__Es ist ein schöner Weg, der unauffällig zu dir führt.__  
__Ja, ich habe ihn gern, weil er so hell und freundlich wirkt. _

_Ich habe Blumen mit, weiß nicht, ob du sie magst.__  
__Damals hättest du dich wahrscheinlich sehr gefreut. __  
__Wenn sie dir nicht gefallen, stör dich nicht weiter dran.__  
__Sie werden ganz bestimmt bald wieder weggeräumt. __  
__Wie es mir geht, die Frage stellst du jedes Mal.__  
__Ich bin okay, will nicht, dass du dir Sorgen machst. _

_Und so red ich mit dir wie immer,__  
__so als ob es wie früher wär,__  
__so als hätten wir jede Menge Zeit. __  
__Ich spür dich ganz nah hier bei mir,__  
__kann deine Stimme im Wind hören__  
__und wenn es regnet, weiß ich, dass du manchmal weinst,__  
__bis die Sonne scheint.__  
__Bis sie wieder scheint._

_Ich soll dich grüßen von den andern:__  
__sie denken alle noch ganz oft an dich. __  
__Und dein Garten, es geht ihm wirklich gut,__  
__obwohl man merkt, dass du ihm doch sehr fehlst. __  
__Und es kommt immer noch Post, ganz fett adressiert an dich,__  
__obwohl doch jeder weiß, dass du weggezogen bist. _

_Und so red ich mit dir wie immer__  
__und ich verspreche dir,__  
__wir haben irgendwann wieder jede Menge Zeit. __  
__Dann werden wir uns wiedersehen,__  
__du kannst dich ja kümmern, wenn du willst,__  
__dass die Sonne an diesem Tag auch auf mein Grab scheint -__  
__dass die Sonne scheint.__  
__Dass sie wieder scheint. _

- owari

Die Toten Hosen - Nur zu Besuch


End file.
